Un azul cielo
by hikary sawada di vongola
Summary: Estas son pequeñas historias, sobre mi pareja favorita Vlad/Danny, esto es un slash, asi que sino te gusta no leeas por favor..asi que, por favor leean y no sean tan mal@s con migo que apenas inicio..ademas la meta sera 150. sin mas por el momento..solo que disfruten.
1. Nadie

Holaaa! si soy yo otra vez y no no me estoy robando esta historia ya que la publicare aqui y en otra aplicacion jejeje...sin mas espero y les agrade, pues la metas es 150, asi que espero su apoyo y muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Nadie lo sabia.<p>

Nadie lo sabia mas que ellos dos...lo que hacian estaba mal, pero seguian hasta el final...todas las noches se encontraban en el cuarto de su mansion, lejos de las miradas de todos...se hacian llamar archienemigos ante todos...pero por las noches se volvian amantes en un amor prohibido. No les importaba la diferencia de edad, ni que fueran del mismo sexo...se decia que en el amor uno se vuelve ciego...y ellos estaban ciegos uno por el otro, pero si tan solo la sociedad los entendiera no tendrian el por que ocultarce ...pero haí estaban de nuevo, entregandose el uno al otro sin restricciones ni limitaciones ...sabian que si davan un paso en falso, todos se iria al caño, pero por ahora el mundo y la sociedad pueden irse a la mierda. Se sentian bien, uno y otro tocandose, sintiendose, sin querer dejarce ir, en ese cuarto guardarian el secreto para siempre, solo haí en esa cama los dos se entregaban, hacian el amor tantas veces sea posible, para que uno como el otro se diera cuenta cuanta falta se hicieron durante el día y eran recompesados por la noche ...imaginense que noticia seria si la sociedad se enterara que el heroe de Amity Park, Danny Phantom y el fantasma de Wisconsin, Plasmius son amantes...No, no hay que pensar en eso...solo hay que disfrutar de los besos y de las caricias que uno le brindaba a el otro...los dos pensaban que eso era demaciado tonto, pero uno y otro se necesitaban y por eso juraron que jamas Nadie se enterara de esto...y si alguien lo hacia, seria lo ultimo de sus preocupaciones , pues se encargaroan de destruirlo o destruirla haciendole desear solo la muerte, que ellos gustosos le darian...pero era mejor que nadie lo supiera...Nadie.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio?...bueno primero...perdon por mis faltas de ortografia pero esto lo escribi en el celular, el cual se rompio T-T si lo se jejejeje bueno los dejo con este primer capitulo de 150 jejejeje, solo seran pequeñas historios sobre estod dos...hay como los amo jejeje<p>

con cariño

hikary sawada di vongola


	2. No te quiero¡Te amo!

Hola! si este es el segundo capitulo jejeje, espero y les guste y de nuevo me disculpo por mi mala ortografia.

* * *

><p>Un año.<p>

Un año llevaban juntos, eran felices, se tenian el uno al otro, se comprendian. No solo por el simple hecho de ser halfas, sino que congeneaban en casi todo. Al principio les costo trabajo pues jugaban el rol de heroe y villano, pero eso no importaba. Los unicos que sabian de su relación era su familia y amigos. Todos mantenian el secreto, hasta que Danny fuera mayor de edad, pero para eso faltaban un par de años.

Danny siempre iba a la mansion de Vlad, cada noche sin falta. Pues se trasladaba por el portal hacia la zona fantasma, asi tardaba solamente 30 minutos en llegar.

Así, se podian ver dos novios sentados en un sillon de la sala de estar en frente de una chimenea, acompañandose mutuamente. Pues hacia mucho frio, ademas de que era su aniversario de un año. Todo estaba en un silencio comodo, hasta que Danny lo rompio con una pregunta...

-¿Vlad?

-¿Si?

-¿Me quieres?

-No...

-...¿Piensas que soy lindo?

-No...

-...¿Me tienes en tu corazón?

-No...

-Si me fuera...¿llorarias por mi?

-No...

Danny al recibir esas respuestas quiso pararse y apartarce de Vlad, pero una mano lo jalo hacia el regazo de Vlad, quien le miraba a los ojos con amor y llenos de cariño.

-Mas vale que nunca olvides esto pequeño tejon...No te quiero...¡Te amo!.  
>No pienso que eres lindo...¡pienso que eres hermoso!...No estas en mi corazón...¡eres mi corazón!...No lloraría por ti...¡moriria por ti! Ademas que si te fueras iria a buscarte y te daria una paliza por dejarme, pues yo nunca, ¡nunca!te dejare ir de mi lado.<p>

-Vlad..-Dijo Danny con los ojos llorosos-¡Te Amo!-dijo regalandole una de sus mejores sonrisas que eran solo para el.

-Feliz aniversario, pequeño tejón-Dijo Vlad sonriendole cariñosamente para despues abrazarlo.

* * *

><p>con cariño<p>

hikary sawada di vongola


End file.
